Conventional inexpensive display stands are usually made of paper or cardboard or other suitable material. There is typically a support section with a die-cut portion that can be swung out to provide a leg on which the display stand can rest for free-standing applications. The front of the display may be used for messages, menus, or the like, or may be provided with a frame section if photographs are to be mounted in it for display. These stands are typically flimsy and quick to deteriorate. The leg weakens and will not stay out in its proper supporting position, the frame separates from the display, and the overall impression is not pleasing. These stands are usually made from two or more pieces of paper or cardboard which are glued together. When the paper ages and curls and the glue dries the stand begins to deteriorate.